monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Czikorita08/Ghostly Pokemon
Ghostly Pokemon - '''linia lalek wymyślona przez Cziko. Postacie przebrane są za swoje ulubione pokemony z serialu o tej samej nazwie. Zgłoszenia swych postaci razem z wybranymi pokemonami proszę pisać na mojej tablicy. Opisy strojów również proszę tam umieszczać. '''MOŻNA TEŻ ZGŁASZAĆ SWOJE POSTACIE Z POKEMONAMI-FUZJAMI Postacie z linii Victoria Chainsmeow 1468847949052-1009739192.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia': Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon': Eevee *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Nastolatka ma kocie uszy sprytnie schowane pod włosami. Za to z głowy wystaja jej uszy Eevee'go. Włosy ma związane w kucyka, a końcówki są jasne. Duszka ma przy szyi kołnierz przypominający ten Eevee'go. Nosi brązową sukienkę, której końce maja futerko. W talii ma pas z łańcuchów, który podtrzymuje ogon Eevee'go. Na rękach ma brązowe nałokietniki z kremowym futerkiem. Na nogach kotołaczka ma czarne, długie skarpetki i brązowe buty na ciemniejszym korku. Amelie Muroame *'Linia: '''Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon: Sylveon *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Aiko "Susie" Sato *'Linia: '''Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon: 'Mega Audino *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' 'W tej serii włosy Susie są upięte w dwa wysokie, krótkie kucyki i są w kolorze biało-różowego ombre. Po dwóch stronach ma cienkie beżowe kokardki sięgające jej do ramion, które na końcach są zawinięte. Grzywka jest przypięta do lewego boku malutką spinką. Strój dziewczyny do beżowy kostium bez rękawów, opinający ciało. W talii przepasany jest różowym paskiem, a po bokach z materiału ma dwa biało-różowe "płatki", przypominające te u Mega Audino. Susie ma również długie, beżowe rękawiczki bez palców. Aby bardziej upodobnić się do pokemona, na szyi założony ma krótki naszyjnik z zakręconym pomponem. Buty to proste, białe baletki z dwoma różowymi skrzydełkami z tyłu. Victorque Circusalle Victoriquepokemon.png|Oficjalny Art *'Linia:' Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon:' Deerling *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii strój Victorique jest inspirowany jej ulubionym pokemonem – Deerlingiem. Składa się on z brudno różowej pelerynki z kapturem, niemal całkowicie schowanej pod nią żółtej bluzki oraz jasnofioletowej, rozkloszowanej spódnicy z wysokim stanem, przyozdobionej wzorem zawierającym pokeballe. Charakterystyczne są tu żółte wykończenia i materiał ucięty w falę. Jasne, długie włosy upiorki są nisko związane w dwa kucyki. Ich końcówki są żółte. Blair DeGhoul Blair GP.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon: 'Liepard *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'''Numer modelu: - W tej serii Blair ma strój inspirowany Liepardem. Włosy gargulki zostały częściowo pofarbowane na fiolet i spięte po boku w kucyk. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje czapeczka z kocimi fioletowymi uszkami. Strój Blair to cytrynowo żółta bluzka, na którą została założona fioletowa marynarka w żółte cętki. Jej rękawy i dół są lekko postrzępione. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także spodnie w odcieniu soczystej żółci i długie do kolan kozaki - również w kolorze żółtym, ich dół przypomina nieco kocie łapki. Dodatki Blair to naszyjnik z kółeczkiem oraz fioletowa kokardka zawiązana wokół jej ogona, a także żółte okulary z zdobieniami po bokach. Ori Gami Ori GP.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia:' Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon:' Flaaffy *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Ori ubrana jest w strój inspirowany Flaaffym. Dziewczyna ma na sobie przylegającą bluzkę w czarno - różowe paski, na której znajduje się biały, puchaty sweterek. Spódnica Ori przypomina owcze futerko. Włosy dziewczyny zostały podkręcone i ozdobione białymi pasemkami. Buty upiorki to białe pantofelki bez jakichkolwiek zdobień. Ori posiada również dwie błękitne,potężne bransolety umieszczone wokół jej "nadgarstków" oraz różowo-czarną ozdobę do włosów. SweetyJelly von Duch IMG 20160719 195724.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia': Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon': Kirlia *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Sweety przedstawia strój Kirli. Włosy duszki są ułożone inaczej niż zazwyczaj, a mianowicie są ciemno zielone wymodelowane na postać głowy pokemona za którego jest przebrana lub jak kto woli hełmu z różowymi zaokrąglonymi płytkami po bokach z przodu przypominającymi różki. Po prawej stronie tuż za grzywką ma przypięte dwie spineczki w kształcie serduszka i kokardki. Żelka ma na sobie ciemno zielone leginsy i biały płaszczyk do kolan, zapięty od szyi do pasa i rozwiany poniżej, jego rękawy są długie i ściągane na końcach na kształt bombki. Jej buty są to płaskie cieniutkie białe kozaczki do kolana z różową falowaną zakładeczką u góry. SugarPuddy von Duch IMG 20160730 182543.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon: Teddiursa *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer modelu: -' SugarPuddy jest przebrana za pokemona zwanego Tediursa. Karnacja żelki w owej stylizacji jest bledsza niż naturalnie. Jej włosy sprawiają efekt mocno pokręconych i napuszonych, na prawej połowie mają kolor żółty natomiast na lewej ciemno szary, niemalże w całości są schowane pod kapturem bluzy, która jest w kolorze pomarańczowego brązu, ma ona długie ściągane rękawy i jest ściągana na dole, na kapturze ma ona misie uszka z czarnym wypełnieniem wewnątrz a na środku kaptura przypięty półksiężyc tak aby zwisał na czoło. Potworka ma na biodrach żółtą ołówkową mocno marszczoną spódnice do pół uda. Jej buty to szpilki w kolorze podobnym do koloru jej bluzy lecz zamiast obcasa mają półksiężyc. Bunny Stone IMG 20160730 171732.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon: 'Lopunny *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer modelu: -' Bunny jest w stroju przedstawiającym pokemona Lopunny. Włosy króliczki są pokręcone i rozczesane co daje efekt bardziej puszystych, są one w jej bazowych kolorach brązu i fioletu. Na uszkach potworka ma futerkowe ocieplacze w kolorze szarawego kremu, z tego samego futerka ma pompony trzymane w łapkach i zakończenia kozaczków. Jest ubrana w karmelowy gorset i kozaki na koturnie tego samego koloru. Na nogach ma brązowe leginsy zakończone w pasie futerkiem. Na łapkach ma karmelowe rękawiczki za nadgarstki. W tej serii skrzydła Bunny są ułożone tuż przy jej ciele Tsehaj Coffe IMG 20160719 195458.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon: Dedenne *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Boginka demonstruje to strój pokemona zwanego Dedenne. Włosy Tes są jak zazwyczaj czarne aczkolwiek są one całkowicie wyprostowane i tutaj jej dwa pasma są pomarańczowe. Ma ona na głowie opaskę z uszkami owego pokemona. Nie ma na sobie standardowego makijażu. Na czubku nosa narysowany ma trójkącik na kształt noska Dedenne, a na policzkach ma przyklejane czerwone kółeczka z "antenkami", jej rzęsy są pomalowane czarnym tuszem. Świetliczka ma na sobie mini sukienkę cieniowaną bielą i pomarańczem z bardzo króciutkim rękawem z wyciętymi na dole sukienki i końcach rękawów kółeczkami oraz pionowymi liniami przy szyi. W pasie ma przewiązaną czarną wstążeczkę ozdobioną na obydwu zakończeniach antenkami zakończonymi ziarnami kawy, z tyłu do paska ma przyczepiony ogonek taki jak u Dedenne. na prawej kostce ma bransoletkę z ziaren kawy. Jej buty są pomarańczowe na wysokim obcasie przypominającym antenę lub drabinkę, w górnej części są postrzępione i pomalowane na brązowo. Howly Owll IMG 20160730 190305.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: '''Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon:' Oshawott *'Numer asortymentu: '- *'Numer modelu: '- Howly jest przedstawniona w stroju inspirowanym pokemonem Oshawott. Sówka jest uczesana w dwa nisko umieszczone kucyki spięte niebieskimi gumeczkami. Na głowi ma opaskę w karmelowym kolorze z granatowymi uszkami Oshawotta i żółtą kokardką. Na szyji na dłógim łańcuszku ma zawieszony medalik w kształcie żótej muszelki z pomarańczową kokardką. Jest ubrana w niebeską elegancką zapinaną bluzeczkę z krótkim rękawem zkończoną na szyji rękawach i zakończeniu bluzki u dołu falbanką. Na biodrach ma krótkie spodenki w pionowe brązowo pomarańczowe pasy, s a one na gumeczce, do ich z tyłu ma przypiętą płetwę przypominającą ogon owego pokemona. Na nogach ma zółte podkolanówki z dwoma granatowymi paseczkami i buty na kotórnie w kolorze granatowym zapięte na paseczek. W tej serii potworka ma założone soczewki zamiast okularów. Steve Elert SteveJynxed.png|Oficjalny art *'Linia': Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon': Jynx *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Steve w tej serii jest przedstawiony bardziej kobieco niż zwykle. Ma długie blond włosy do pośladków z czerwonym paskiem w serduszka i kwadraciki przy twarzy. Na niektórych końcach włosów znajduje się czarno-różowa kratka. Jego rzęsy są dłuższe niż zwykle a jego usta większe. Nosi on bardzo długą sukienkę bez ramiączek w kolorze czerwonym. Na piersiach ma coś w stylu złotego stanika a'la obrączki. Na biodrach widnieje złoto-czarny pasek w stylu korony Sailor Moon. Sukienka rozchodzi się od górnej części ud. Pod sukienką nosi białą koszulę z długim rękawem. Ma on dziwne okrągłe coś po obu stronach rąk. Jego rękawiczki są ciemnofioletowe. Jego buty są czarno-szare z fioletowym językiem. Są one na koturnie, która pod piętą jest czarna a potem staje się kolorowa. Chrastine Rasacen Chrastinecool.png|Oficjalny art *'Linia': Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon': Tentacool *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Strój Chrastine inspirowany jest tentacoolem. Jej włosy są w kolorze macek pokemona. Jej koki są zakryte ciemnoróżowym materiałem a z niego wychodzą dwa pojedyncze pasemka sztucznych włosów. Nosi na sobie ponczo w kolorze jasnoniebieskim z trzema ciemnoróżowymi wypukleniami. Ponczo sięga do połowy ramion. Sukienka pod nim jest w ciemniejszym odcieniu niebieskiego z długimi ramionami. Tył sukienki jest dłuższy od przodu o kilkanaście centymetrów i sięga do butów dziewczyny a poszewka sukienki jest czarna. Buty są w kolorze podobnym do bąbelek na jej ubraniu. Zakrywają one kostki dziewczyny a obcas przypomina mackę tentacoola. Deidra Atropa *'Linia': Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon': Leafeon *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Valeska ValeskaPokemon.png|Oficjalny art *'Linia': Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon': Lilligant *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Valeska w tej serii jest przebrana za swojego ulubionego pokemona - Lilliganta. Ma na sobie zieloną spódnicę bombkę, przypominającą liście. Zakończona jest żółtą falbanką. Taka sama ozdoba wystaje z jej zielonych butów na obcasie. Koszula południcy jest biała i wciągnięta w spódnicę. Przez pas Valeski przewiązano dużą, ciemnozieloną kokardę. Wianek na jej głowie składa się z czerwonych kwiatów, tak samo jak ozdoba na głowie Lilliganta. Grzywka upiorki zaczesana jest na bok, a reszta włosów swobodnie opada na ramiona. Centopia Hoofenpuff 1470339092067-384585116.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia: Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon: 'Rapidash *'Numer asortumentu: -' *'Numer modelu: -' Włosy jednorożki w tej serii stały się dłuższe i "postrzępione" dzięki czemu wyglądają jak płomienie. Końce włosów i ogona są czerwone. Centaur ma na sobie bluzkę bez ramion w kolorze ciała Rapidash, a niżej przypomina płomienie. Kopyta dziewczyny przyjęły kolor czerwony. Na ramionach pa coś w rodzaju rękawków, które przypominają płomienie. Na nadgarstku można zauważyć złotą bransoletkę z czerwonym kamieniem. Electria Lightning *'''Linia: Ghostly Pokemon *'Pokemon': Jolteon *'Numer asortymentu': - *'Numer modelu': - Włosy Electrii mają tylko złoty kolor i ułożone są w szpice we wszystkich kierunkach. Na głowie ma żółtą opaskę z uszami Jolteon'a. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w żółty, połyskujący kombinezon bez ramiączek, z czarnym wykrzyknikiem ułożonym w kształt pioruna, który ciągnie się przez cały tułów i z doczepionym krótkim, poszarpanym trenem barwy żółtej oraz srebrne bolerko z krótkimi rękawami i poszarpanym kołnierzem. Wokół bioder ma zawiązane czarne kable. Jej buty to czarne kozaki z "pazurkami" sięgające nieco poniżej kolan na obcasie z piorunów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone linie Kategoria:Czikorita08